Shadow 're-telling' the story of Christmas
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Shadow always seemed grumpy on Christmas. No one understood this. But if they knew the truth it might be too much to take. And Silver knew just how bad Shadow's way of seeing Christmas could be... Oh how he really did... Rated for Language. Sequel to Shadow's dating advice to Sonic.


He walked through the large room, the snow hitting the window rapidly, melting almost instantly after colliding with the substance known as glass.

He waded through the people within the room, going around and obviously trying to avoid the pieces of the tradition that had formed centuries ago.

But when he reached the tree, he stopped, glaring in utter contempt at the star placed at the pinnacle of the thing that had once been a part of a forest.

"Shadow," he turned to see Silver walking up to him, holding egg nog in his hand, "Why the grumpy face? It's Chrismas after all."

"Exactly why I look this way." Shadow glared with more intensity at the tree before him, arms crossed.

Silver was taken aback.

Was Shadow like this all the time?

But the question was blurted out before he could realize what he was doing, "Why do you look that way?" And he realized a moment too late what he had done.

His horrors were confirmed when Shadow grabbed his shoulder.

"You know Shadow, I think I hear Blaze calling me-" Silver said a bit hurriedly as he tried one last - utterly futile - attempt at escaping the trap he himself had gotten into.

But too late.

Shadow held onto his shoulder with an impossibly strong grip, "Silver, Christmas was never all it was cracked up to be."

Silver mentally gave a scream of agony, but only sighed on the outside, "What do you mean?" He asked, knowing of what lay before him in the near future.

"Christmas was never really the actual day Christ was born, it was actually nine months before, on March the 25th. They chose today as a holiday to help celebrate Christ."

Silver was stumped, "Why are you so grumpy then?"

"Because of what the Romans did at first on that same day. It was originally a day where many Roman officials would meet-"

Why did Silver have a feeling he didn't like where this was going...

"- and when they did meet, they would always do the same thing: Drink Alcohol, and strike up conversations with one another."

Silver felt his anticipation deflate. "There's nothing wrong with those things!"

"Oh no Silver, I meant what they did when night fell."

Silver felt his anticipation rise again.

"They would go out, returning with all of their wives to one man's house, and then they would beat them senseless for no reason, except for it being a tradition amongst them. And after that, when the alcohol was finished and they all became drunk, they would do something unimaginable to each other."

Silver gulped.

"They would turn another man around, make them bend over with hands on their knees, and then start to commit adultery with one another."

The ivory hedgehog paled at the thought.

"Can you imagine it Silver?" Shadow walked behind him, his voice taking on a different tone, one more... seductive...! "Can you imagine the men grabbing your shoulders, thrusting into you, their hot, rugged breath reaching the back of your neck, feeling their dick scraping into you," Shadow hugged him from behind, his breathing suddenly very heavy, "Can you imagine the sound of a man's groan whenever he repeated this process, the sweat building up and forming a light layer around your bodies, never stopping until the man behind you shot his spunk, exploding his load within you?"

Silver pushed him away, face ashen at Shadow's actions.

He could swear he had acted that way to make him imagine the way they did... "that" back then...

"The alcohol they used drank back then is the reason people typically make egg nog and mix it with alcohol," Silver looked at the half empty glass in his hand, eyes widening, "And let me show you something else," Shadow walked away, and Silver followed suit after a moment, and he saw he was bringing them to where a large amount of people were grouped around of.

"Do you see that piece of fruit up there?" Shadow pointed.

He tried looking where he was pointing, but couldn't see any fruit, "I can't see it..."

"Then we need to get closer. Come on." He pushed through the people, and Silver did the same, only stopping and saying excuse me to everyone he passed.

They kept going until they reached the inner rim of the crowd, "See it now?" Shadow asked as he glanced at him.

Silver looked around the ceiling, then finally spotted a piece of fruit, "Yeah, I do."

"Do you know what it symbolizes?"

He shook his head.

"It is called a mistletoe. It symbolizes all the men who had sex in Rome centuries ago, as fruit was the thing that was, and still is, required to create alcohol. All who pass under it at the same time must kiss each other."

Silver stood next to him, "So that's why you're so grumpy?"

"No. It's because those humans have tainted what could have - should have - been the most sacred of days in the year. But no, those Romans chose to fuck. Each. Other. Up. They don't even have the right date for Christmas. That's why some people celebrate Christmas in July rather than December."

"Wow... I never thought something like that would happen..."

"Yes..." Silver saw out of the corner of his eye that Shadow pulled a Chaos Emerald out of his quills, "And now... Chaos Control."

Silver didn't realize in time - he had thought Shadow was about to do his customary "disappear" when he finished - but when he did, he was too late.

Time slowed down.

It was all a blur.

He felt something grab him, pushing him forcefully onto the floor.

The next split second, Silver suddenly found Sonic lying next to him.

He got up first, giving Sonic a hand and pulling him up, but looked around at the gasps that multiple people made.

He stared at everyone.

Why were they so surprised...?

Then he saw Shadow in the crowd for a moment, and he saw the devilish smirk planted on his face as he crossed his arms.

Silver knew not to look.

He knew doing that would have damning consequences.

But he still gazed above himself.

And he visibly paled.

The mistletoe was right above them...

He looked back at where Shadow once was, only to see him walking away, soon disappearing within the crowd.

Silver looked over at Sonic, and he looked back.

Both knew they had the same thought: _Damn you Shadow the Hedgehog..._

And then they made their choice on what to do about their current situation...

* * *

A/N: There will never be a chapter 2 to this.

That aside, does it make me gay if I technically put yaoi in here? -_-


End file.
